Who Will She Choose?
by I am Sango
Summary: Kagome is forced to go on a dating show, where she will pick the guy that she will stay with... Although she isn't at first aware of it, she already has met the 3 men...


RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR!! AHAHAHA!!! Sorry; now that's out of my system... Okay, in case you didn't already catch this from the title, let me explain. This is the dating game with Inuyasha characters. This chapter's bachelorette is Kagome; the three bachelors' identities won't be revealed until the end of the chapter, but I'm sure you'll figure out who is whom on your own before then . Enjoy!

"--------" Indicates a name being censored, in order to keep the bachelors' identities a secret.

Disclaimer: Roses are red; violets are blue; I don't own, so you don't sue.

---

Sango exclaimed cheerfully, "Hello, everyone! I am your hostess! Today's lucky bachelorette is Kagome-chan!"

In response, Kagome mumbled, not-too-happily, "That's funny; I don't feel so lucky, since I was forced to do this..."

Sango continued to smile; not phased by her friend's comment, Sango flashed tranquilizer darts and changed the subject, "Anyway, we have three very eligible bachelors whose identities will be revealed at the end of the chapter. Let's begin!

Kagome read off of the top note card, "What's your idea of an ideal date... bachelor 1?"

Bachelor 1 didn't hesitate to answer, "After a day full of fighting demons and collecting jewel shards, we'd lay on top of my house under the star-filled sky... eating ramen..."

To himself, drooling, bachelor 1 commented, "Ah... yesss, ramen..."

Bachelor 1 cleared his throat and finished his answer, "Yes, while we star-gaze..."

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome asked, "By any chance would I be providing the ramen?"

He responded, "Well, where else in the seven hells do you expect for me to get it?"

Kagome didn't seem to be upset by what he said, and she added, "Okay, I like going Dutch, anyway... At least ramen is cheap. Bachelor 2, what's your ideal date?

"Well, we'd ditch that damn -------- and we'd take a long walk in the forest, then we'd have a candle-lit dinner in a cave, and I'd make you MY WOMAN!" stated (quite arrogantly) bachelor 2.

"That sounds wonderful, though I don't think I want to know what you meant by that last comment..." Kagome said, "Bachelor 3, same question."

"We'd have a picnic in the park with all of the exotic foods, (which I made, myself), in our bento boxes. I'd feed you grapes while you relaxed under the Sakura blossom tree, recovering from your anorexia." Answered the third bachelor.

"Well... that sounds like it would be fun... wait... Anorexia?" Kagome repeated with a bit of a surprised look. Then she muttered to herself, "Ugh... why can't grandpa make up more believable sicknesses for me...? T.T"

Moving on, Kagome read off of the next note card, "If we went shopping, what would you buy me? Bachelor 1?"

In a confident tone, bachelor 1 replied, "I'd buy you some things really useful that we could use every night..."

Then everyone (with the exception of bachelor 1) did various things, like calling him a pervert, covering children's ears, looking disgusted, some members of the audience actually left the room.

Bachelor 1, looking a bit confused, responded, "What? I'd buy her a bow and arrows! What in the seven hells did you _think_ I was talking about?!"

Kagome cleared her throat, "Okay... Bachelor 2, same question."

Bachelor 2 seemed to have already thought out his answer, stating, "An exquisite 12 layer kimono for you to wear... at our future wedding, because you're MY WOMAN!"

Kagome: -mutters to self- "Quite the confident guy..." Kagome commented for her own ears only, and then cleared her throat, "Okay, bachelor 3?

Bachelor 3's response was as follows, "Lots and lots of medicines and herbal remedies, so you'll recover... I'll buy them from this nice little shrine's gift shop ♥."

Kagome gave a weak smile, saying, "Uh... that's very thoughtful of you. Okay, if you came over and saw my crying, what would you do? Bachelor 1?"

Bachelor 1's face faltered before delivering his reaction, "What? ...Why are you crying? Stop the tears... I said STOP CRYING!!"

Kagome wasn't too sure just how to respond to his tantrum, so she just stuttered, "... Oh, um... err... How about you, bachelor 2?"

Bachelor 2 grinned, knowing that he had a spectacular answer for the bachelorette, "Well, I would wipe away your tears and embrace you..."

Everyone (except the bachelors) awed at that.

Making a fist and growling, bachelor 2 continued, "... and then I'd hunt down that damn -------- and beat the living crap out of him for making MY WOMAN cry!"

Kagome managed to spit out a, "Well, that's, uh, sweet of you! Bachelor 3, what would your response be?"

Bachelor 3 gave a big smile, "I'd give you my handkerchief and listen to you as you pour your heart out to me, telling me what's troubling you. Then, to cheer you up, I'd take you to an ice cream creamery and buy you anything you want ♥."

"I think that's the most normal answer I've heard today..." Kagome stopped to tell herself, then went back to the note cards, "If you were stranded on a deserted island and could only bring two things with you, what would those two things be?"

Bachelor 1 didn't hesitate, "Ramen. A guy needs food, you know? And..."

Kagome prodded, "And...?"

Bachelor 1 took his time, "Oh, this is a hard decision... you or my sword? I need you to fix the ramen, but I need my sword to protect myself... Hmmm..."

Kagome looked ticked and insulted, "Uh... Let's just move on..."

"Wait! I know! I'd bring you and my sword! And _you'd_ bring the ramen heh heh heh..." bachelor 1 exclaimed, and then praised himself, "--------, you smart devil, you..."

"I don't know what to say... I'm speechless... uh, bachelor 2?" Kagome moved on to the next bachelor.

Bachelor 2 declared, "I'd bring you, (MY WOMAN), and my acne crème, definitely." An awkward silence followed, broken by bachelor 2's reasoning, "Well, you don't know how _un_-bishounen I'd look without that stuff!"

Kagome paused, "Okay... 0.o... Bachelor 3, what would you bring?"

Smiling, bachelor 3 gave his thoughts, "I'd bring you and a medicine kit for you, so you'll stay healthy ♥."

Kagome returned bachelor 3's smile, adding, "Oh... I know this isn't on the cards, but all three of you opted to bring me... Why?"

Bachelor 1 boasted, "Well, that's simple. To protect you and to have you cook ramen for me... so I'd have the energy to protect you!"

Sango, (A/N: yes, she's still there), aloft, thought, 'I thought this was a deserted island...? What would there be to fight off?'

Kagome asked, "Bachelor 2?"

Bachelor 2 blurted out, "Because you're MY WOMAN..., and because I just can't trust that damn -------- to protect and take care of you."

Bachelor 3 shot her a, "I'd bring you to make sure that you stay healthy and so I, myself, could nurture you back to health."

Sango uttered to her ally, "Okay, Kagome-chan, stick to the cards!"

Kagome yawned, "Yeah, yeah... Hmm... Here's an interesting question... If you could have one wish granted, what would it be, bachelor 1?"

"To become a full-fledged de-" bachelor 1 stopped himself, changing his answer, "uh, I mean to live out the rest of my life with you by my side."

"To make you MY WOMAN, by ridding us of that damn --------." proclaimed the second bachelor.

Bachelor 3 beamed, "I'd be honored if you'd feel the same way about me as I do about you, by taking my hand in marriage one day ♥."

Bachelor 1's eyebrow twitched, "Bachelor 3 _always_ has the best answers... I swear- he's getting on my nerves really fast..."

Bachelor 3 looked a bit dazed, "Huh? Me?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't annoy me as much as that damn --------!" Bachelor 2 growled, lunging at bachelor 1 with the speed of a demon, strangling him.

Sango tried to quite them with, "Please, bachelors calm down!" But they continued their brawl.

With a sigh, Sango said to no one in particular, "I didn't want to resort to this, but you've given me no choice..." Then Sango whipped out tranquilizer darts and shot a few at bachelors 1 and 2.

Kagome looked a bit worried, asking her, "Do you think they'll be okay...?"

Sango reassured her, "Don't worry; there wasn't anything too strong in there... In a way, it was a placebo; it was basically liquidized Wild Berry Skittles."

Kagome progressed, "Next question, then. What's your favorite animal, bachelor 1?"

Bachelor 1 was too busy looking off into space...

Sango coughed, "Bachelor 1, please answer the question!"

Bachelor 1 slurred, "Huh? Ahaha... Okay... Ummm... I like llamas! Wheeeee!!!"

Sounding like the retardm, Ed from Crank Yankers (A/N: I don't own that show nor that character...), bachelor 2 yelled out, "Yay! Butterflies! I wanna go to Hawaii! Yay!!"

Kagome corrected him, "You know- butterflies are insects, not animals... Pick an ANIMAL, please."

Still with a goofy grin plastered on his face, bachelor 2 whined, "Aw! Do I have to? –Pouts- Hmmm... Oh, I know! A bunny-rabbit! Tee-hee ♥!"

Bachelor 3 flirted, "I like cats... I think I'd like a big fat one, like Buyo-chan ♥ ."

"Okay, who made up _that_ question?? That was really pointless..." Kagome grumbled to herself, then pushed onward, "Anyway, next question... Oh, I don't know how to pronounce this..."

Sango encouraged her, "Kagome-chan, try your best..."

"Unoc shnorkalork myeee flob. 0.o" Kagome stammered, staring at the card funny.

Clearly insulted, bachelors 1 and 2 howled, "How DARE you talk about my mother that way!!"

Kagome looked confused and asked Sango, "What the...? What did you make me say?"

Sango laughed nervously, "Nothing, really... Just youkai-language for, 'Your mama smells funny.' Eheheh... Well, it seems that their tranquilizer darts didn't last very long..."

Kagome glared at her friend for a second, "0.o Okay... Here's my last question!" This statement seemed to relieve everyone. "What do you like and dislike about me?"

"Well, it's quite handy how you can sense jewel shards and use the bow and arrows in battle... I also like when you make me ramen, but I don't like it when you insist on going back to your time... leaving me all lonely..." mumbled the first bachelor.

I also like how you can sense jewel shards, and it's nice that you get along with my tribe so well and all... Although I don't like how you insist on staying with that damn --------, when you're actually MY WOMAN!" announced bachelor 2.

Bachelor 3 smiled sheepishly, "I like how you're sweet, and I like everything about you! It's so cute when you get jealous of other girl whom I talk to ♥, but I don't like when I'm stood up, but I understand... with your illnesses and all..."

Sango informed the demon exterminator, "Okay, Kagome-chan, it's decision time!"

Kagome paused, in thought, before making her decision, "Hmm... I think that I'll choose bachelor... 3. The other two seem just too weird!"

Sango looked a little taken aback, "0.0 But you're supposed to pick bachelor 1..."

Kagome retorted, "I don't care if I'm supposed to me with him; he's a weirdo!"

Sango sighed dejectedly, "Oh well, I know that you're just doing this for a day or so to make the other bachelors (especially bachelor 1) jealous hee hee... Well, it's time for the show's famous hugs!"

Bachelor 1, Inuyasha, walked out looking depressed and/or angry and received a hug from the bachelorette; bachelor 2, Kouga, looked smug after getting his first hug from the bachelorette; bachelor 4, Miroku...

Sango gasped, "What the?! I thought that we got that bachelor out in the preliminary testing, because his responses were always questions like, 'Will you bear my child?' Someone take him off the stage!"

Miroku hugged Kagome nonetheless, and his hand travelsed lower and lower...

The monk famous for his perverted ways whispered into Kagome's ear, "Too bad you didn't pick me..." Then he groped her, getting slapped by her, of course.

Kagome looked him straight in his blue eyes, telling him, "Get off stage..."

Bachelor 3, Hojo, walked out and gave Kagome a polite kiss on the cheek, making her blush crimson, making all of the other bachelors furious.

---

Well, that's the end of this chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for future chapters with different bachelors and bachelorettes! Please review!!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
